The use of mobile terminals (mobile telephones, portable computers, PDA's, pagers, etc.) as payment tools is becoming an increasingly developed area in the wireless communications art. Mobile terminals can be used to pay for purchases within a store or for the payment of services. One area in which a mobile terminal would prove useful for the payment of services is in the public transportation area. A user could pay for a bus or train token at the bus or train station using their mobile terminal.
One problem with mobile terminal payment methodologies is the time that it takes for a user's mobile terminal to connect with a wireless system. A certain period of time is required to establish a wireless connection. This could potentially require a user to stand in one location for a period of time which is unacceptable. In order for a system of this type to prove effective, a user must be able to walk directly through the bus or train station without stopping for any period of time in order for their mobile terminal to connect with the wireless system. Therefore, a system is needed enabling a user to connect to a wireless unit within a train, subway or bus station in substantially real time such that no delays are required.